Flashbacks Forever
by Ajina 8i8
Summary: Draco's got a daughter now, single dad remeets Mione, who will do the sacrificing? someone has to for them to be together
1. Happy Birthday Emi

Harry Potter  
  
Last Bloom of the Season  
  
Hey everyone, I'm branching off in to the unknown...(well for me) and trying some new coupling, and stuff like that. If you don't like it, please review and be a NICE RESPECTFUL CRITIQUE...instead of a juvenile flamer.... thx!!  
  
"Happy Birthday Emilyn (Ema-lynne)" The last little girl said before Draco closed the  
  
door. "That was a fun party Daddy!" Just five year old Emi said contently, viewing her  
  
large stack of presents spewed all around the living room. "I'm glad you had fun." Draco  
  
said picking her up. His silver gray eyes glowed with love for his daughter as a sly smile  
  
crept on to his face. "What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him with adorable blue  
  
eyes. "Nothing. Daddy's just sad that you haven't opened his present yet." Draco replied  
  
pouting playfully. The blue grew vivid and her eyes widened. "Another one? But you  
  
already gave me a lot!" She whispered, awed at the prospect. Draco grinned and pulled a  
  
box out of his pocket. It was small and velvet, a jewelry box. Emi plopped on the ground  
  
and carefully opened the box. She yelped with excitement and bit her bottom lip  
  
nervously. "Is it really for me?" She asked. Draco laughed. "Of course it is. Why else  
  
would it have your name engraved in it? He picked up the gold locket and showed his  
  
daughter how to open it. Inside was a diamond in the shape of a heart on side, and a place  
  
for a picture on the other. After putting it on Emi raced to the bathroom to admire her  
  
first real piece of jewelry. After cleaning up a bit and promising the rest for tomorrow,  
  
Draco sat down and grabbed his journal. (YES, HE HAS ONE!!)  
  
4/06/03  
  
Today was Emi's fifth birthday. The party was fantastic, she got all the toys she wanted to have. But I also gave her a gold locket with Mother's diamond inside. I try my best not to spoil her and to give her a normal a life as possible, instead of being one of the richest five year olds in the world. I wish Emi could have known Mother. And although I know she wants a grandfather Lucius Malfoy would just have killed her spirit, like he did with mine. I do love them though, they were my parents after all.  
  
Draco slammed his book shut and slipped it in to the drawer. He went upstairs to check  
  
on Emi and found her fast asleep on the carpet with her new book on kittens in her hand.  
  
Waking her up just enough to replace her party dress with cotton pajamas, Draco tucked  
  
her in and gently kissed her forehead. Emi held on for an extra second before whispering,  
  
"Good night Daddy. I love you." Draco smiled and shut the light. He slipped in to his  
  
own bed, and pulled a thick leather bound book with gold engraving on the cover and the  
  
Hogwarts Crest on the front. Flipping through the pages of the lower years, he finally  
  
found the page he was looking for and read the ever-changing captions under each  
  
student picture. Feeling drawn in to his old memories he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
Sending himself back through time, to that day when he found out his parents were dead,  
  
and everything of the Malfoys' was left to him. He had gotten the day off from school  
  
and spent it in a bar in Hogsmeade. Returning to the Slytherin common room completely  
  
drunk he had been pulled by Pansy in to her bed and Emi was conceived that night.  
  
Pansy's own parents had donned disguises, changed their names and headed for a small  
  
village in South Africa, taking all the Parkinson wealth with them. Pansy had saw a  
  
chance of luxury and tried to create a reason for Draco and everything Draco owned to  
  
becomes hers. Soon after she gave birth her parents sent for her, and of course Pansy  
  
went. Leaving her child but taking a fat amount of Draco's money she disappeared too.  
  
Draco took up his father's muggle and wizarding businesses and with hard work and  
  
good luck he soon became one of the most successful and richest men in the world.  
  
Opening his eyes Draco suddenly felt very tired and after carefully placing his treasure  
  
back in its holder, he clapped the lights off (ya know, those clappy lights...you  
  
clap...lights go off...work with me ppl...lol??) and went to sleep.  
  
Quick History Explanation:  
  
Voldemort finally was captured and by using Harry's blood and a special spell his immortality was removed and he was killed. But before his death penalty *think of how many trials he would have to go through....* he tried to kill all of the deatheaters. "IF I HAVE TO DIE THEN YOU WILL COME WITH ME! YOU WILL SUPPORT ME AND SERVE ME IN THE AFTERLIFE!" He killed not out of hate but out of his twisted insane mind that if he was going anywhere they were going to. So he killed the Malfoys first, then the Crabbes and Goyles, slowly working his way down the list. After they Malfoys' deaths anyone with common sense fled for their lives.  
  
Ok.... I know that chapter was super short....but it's because I broke it off from another chapter that I'm putting up five seconds after this..lol. 


	2. Skates not Toe Shoes

At Harry Potter  
  
Last Bloom of the Season  
  
Thanks so much to people who reviewed..... and since I don't have much time, I'll try to catch up on thanking u nice ppl specifically later. Sry.  
  
And I'm sorry if the first chapter was....CRAPPY.... I thought it was too. I guess it was the beginner paragraph since I didn't want to write a whole long thing explaining what happened.  
  
"HONKKKKKKKKK!" Draco shot straight out of bed, grabbed his alarm clock and  
  
cursed. He waved apologetically out the window to the car waiting in the driveway.  
  
Multi-tasking furiously, he got dressed on the way to Emi's room, and while Emi was  
  
getting out of bed he helped her get dressed, packed her bag, shoved a pair of poptarts in  
  
to the toaster. Emi gulped down orange juice while her dad wrapped the pop tarts up and  
  
grabbed their coats. The winter air was biting cold and even Draco shivered as he left the  
  
warmth of the house. "Sorry we took so long." He said to Mrs. Henderson, Emi's friend  
  
Janet's mother. "No problem. Is Emi ready for her ballet/ice skating classes?" Mrs.  
  
Henderson asked, half to the little girl, half to her father. (my note: if you haven't taken  
  
serious lessons you wouldn't know...but usually serious ice-skaters have to go through  
  
ballet also. Graceful movements, that stuff.) Draco watched the red sedan disappear after  
  
a sharp right turn and went inside to enjoy his late Sunday morning.  
  
~* At the ice skating rink rather far away *~  
  
"What do you mean?! We didn't get to even touch the ice last week!!" Janet whined  
  
pouting. "Sorry, but today's lesson is with a new ballet teacher. Give her a try, everyone  
  
else says her classes are fun." The sign in attendant at the private rink explained. After  
  
saying good-bye Mrs. Henderson turned and left while Janet and Emi went with the attendant to the ballet room. "Miss Granger, I have your afternoon class." The young  
  
attendant, Carolie said stepping forward. Twenty-two year old Hermione Granger  
  
turned around gracefully and saw two little girls pouting with long faces glaring angrily  
  
at her. "Thanks Carolie." Hermione said and then the oaken door closed. "Well, my class  
  
list says that one of you is Janet H. and the other is Emilyn M." Hermione read. Taking  
  
one look at Emi's nasty glare gave Hermione an idea on her new class. Sighing softly, the  
  
young woman who was still so much a girl began her class. "Listen girls. I know you  
  
think that this is unfair and totally stupid. And I kinda agree with you. I'm not a ballet  
  
dancer, nor will I ever be. But to be a good ice skater you have to have some skills  
  
in ballet or other types of dance." Janet's expression softened and she shrugged, but  
  
Emi's glare was as steady as ever. "Emi sweetie, do you watch skating competitions on  
  
muggle TV? (remember, this is a wizarding biz) What do they get...graded on?"  
  
Hermione struggled to make the language as simple as possible. Emi raised an eye brow  
  
and replied, "How many jumps they do and how pretty they look when they are skating."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Exactly. You can't make your jumps pretty until you know how to  
  
skate pretty right? So we'll spend two or three weeks in ballet, and then put what we l  
  
learn here in to ice skating. Then we'll create our routines and the Spring Ice  
  
Performance is in exactly two months. But there's also a competition that you two both  
  
qualify for. But we'll start here." As she explained their schedule for the next few months  
  
she pulled out two sets of ballet leotards and stockings. "No tutus. I promise." Hermione  
  
said quickly seeing little storm clouds brewing. They changed and started class. "First  
  
we're going to be creative. I'll play some typical ice skating music and just try to move to  
  
it." Hermione waved her wand and a Children's Mozart piece came on with tinkling bells  
  
and soft woodwinds. Hermione stood back and watched both students sharply. ~Janet is a  
  
bit more physically stronger than Emi. She's doing great imitations of spins and leaps,  
  
but she's not that graceful. Emi seems more delicate and she's not moving at all like  
  
Janet. She's doing her own movements and has more balance and is more nimble.~ The  
  
short piece ended and Hermione could see both girls had opened up to her a bit more.  
  
Hermione spent the next hour teaching them the different ballet positions and then gave a  
  
little speech on standing up straight and holding their backs right, etc, etc. They fooled  
  
around and tried to walk with books balanced on their heads. "Well girls, we have half an  
  
hour left (their lessons are two hours each if you haven't figured). Since you can only  
  
stuff so much in your brain once at a time, we could do something else. Actually two  
  
something elses. One, is that we could sneak in the back of the theater and watch the  
  
higher ballet classes practicing Swan Lake, and watch them doing what you learned  
  
today. Or we could drink some hot cocoa, warm up and skate a bit." Hermione shrugged  
  
letting the two decide. "I want to watch Swan Lake. Ballet is pretty fun." Janet said. "I  
  
wanted to skate but I guess we could do that next time. Could we please watch Swan  
  
Lake rehearsals?" Emi asked sweetly. Hermione nodded and after quickly changing and  
  
packing up their bags with their new ballet outfits, the three tiptoed in to the grand theater  
  
and watched. The rehearsal was especially nice to see since the stage crew were present  
  
and kept trying out different color filter lights. One second Hermione was blue, Emi was  
  
green, and Janet was red. And the next they would switch. Madam Teresa had long ago  
  
detected the three invaders and occasionally when they couldn't stifle the multi-color skin  
  
tone laughs, the proud French woman would shoot daggers to the shadows, not being  
  
quite aware of where they were seated since from the tenth row up everything was draped  
  
in darkness. Twenty minutes later Hermione dragged two reluctant kids out to the front  
  
lobby. Soon Mrs. Henderson came to find two cheerful happy girls chattering about first  
  
position and weather or not it made you look like a duck. Smiling at the young woman,  
  
she was pulled to the door before asking for the new teacher's name. "Sweetie, what's  
  
your teacher's name?" She asked. "Gorger or something." Janet replied. "Mione is her  
  
first name I think." Emi said. "Don't forget to tell your Dad that you have a new teacher  
  
ok? Or else he'll be surprised next lesson." Mrs. Henderson was barely heard over Emi  
  
and Janet's giggles, and over the time of the long ride home, Emi forgot all about telling  
  
her Dad.  
  
OK... I hope you all like it. And since my mom is screaming for me to get off since it's near one o'clock.....I wrote this in a rush. Please review and give any comments or suggestions. Flames are very useful to toast marshmallows but I just had three s'mores so please be civil reviewers!! Thx!!! 


	3. Naughty Emi

Harry Potter  
  
Last Bloom of the Season  
  
Reviewers!!:::  
  
And just a personal thanks to Katherine M. She's been studying ballet for years and helps me a lot with this story to get it factually correct.  
  
Thank you in general to everyone who reviewed and please keep reading my story!!!  
  
Draco had met his daughter at the door and the two spent the rest of the afternoon eating  
  
junk food and watching TV. The next morning, Draco dropped Emi off at preschool five  
  
minutes too early and so the little girl sat inside the classroom waiting patiently. Soon  
  
three of Emi's......not so close friends showed up. Areta and Kali weren't so bad, but  
  
around Geena they became as nasty as she was. The trio walked into the classroom  
  
talking excitedly about something, but when they caught sight of Emi they suddenly  
  
stopped. "Emi, come sit with us." Geena called out sweetly. Emi was no fool to be played  
  
and knew nothing good could come out of Geena's mouth, but she walked slowly over  
  
anyway. Areta pulled up a pink chair for her and Emi sat down reluctantly. "So as I was  
  
saying. It will be absolutely fantastic! Do you know what we're talking about Emi?"  
  
Geena asked. Emi shook her head. "We're talking about the Mother/Daughter talent show  
  
next month. My Mother, my older sister Bertra, and I are going to dance and sing. We'll  
  
definitely win the prize and Father will then take us out to dinner. Areta and Kali, and  
  
their mothers are doing it with us. It'll be fantastic! Our moms are going to let us wear  
  
makeup and curl our hair. We'll look so beautiful and grown up and we're going to have  
  
so much fun! We're going to have a sleepover and stay up all night doing fun girl stuff.  
  
My Mother is my best friend." Geena made a little speech and smiled smugly at Emi.  
  
Areta and Kali took up the act and sneered. "What are you going to do? Have your rich  
  
Father buy you a mother for the occasion?" Areta asked. "Yeah, or are you just going to  
  
make another lame excuse why you aren't in the contest. Come on Emi, you must know!"  
  
"Yeah Emi. Tell us where your mother is, and why isn't she living with you? You're a  
  
pretty crummy kid sure, but a real mother never would have left because of that. Unless  
  
she doesn't love you." Emi felt herself falling and landing with a crash. She had expected  
  
teasing or insults from them. Not this. Feeling frozen for a second she thought back to  
  
when her Dad and her talked about this very subject. She had shed a few tears then but  
  
gotten over it in her Daddy's arms. Now she was facing the truth alone. ~How dare they.  
  
How dare they use my mother against me.~ Hearing her Dad's voice in her mind again  
  
she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "I'm sorry for my mistakes but I'm so glad I have  
  
you. Never be afraid or ashamed of the past Emi. The past isn't you and wasn't your  
  
fault. I love you." He had said. Feeling the shock turn into fury she stood up and glanced  
  
down at Geena. "My mother if you really must know did love me. And my parents aren't  
  
together anymore because they're not as pathetic as yours Geena. You know very well  
  
your Dad pays your mother every second to use his last name." Emi said calmly before  
  
turning and walking away. "MY FATHER DOES NOT DO THAT! MY MOTHER  
  
GETS MONEY FROM MY DAD TO BUY THINGS FOR US!" Geena yelled after her.  
  
By then more kids had begun to arrive and a few moments later the teacher walked in to  
  
the classroom. Emi felt satisfied with defending herself but secretly she ached for a  
  
mother like Geena's. She wanted to do all the fun things they were going to do. She  
  
wanted so bad to be in the contest, but she knew she couldn't. All through the day she  
  
kept reminding herself that she had her skating lesson to look forward to. "Mione  
  
promised us we could try out some of our ballet things on the ice." When the final bell  
  
rang Emi hurried to Janet's room and then two waited for Draco to show up. When he  
  
did, they urged him to drive faster making him laugh. After arriving, the two girls ran in  
  
with Draco holding their bags behind them. "Mr. Malfoy, Mommy says that you have to  
  
meet the new teacher." Janet called out suddenly. "New teacher? Emi?" Draco questioned  
  
feeling rather confused. "Oops." Emi whispered. Draco smiled. "No problem. You guys  
  
go ahead and change and I'll meet you in your room. Same room right?" Emi nodded as  
  
she and Janet headed towards the changing rooms. "AND WE'RE GIRLS MR.  
  
MALFOY! NOT GUYS!" Janet yelled. Draco grinned before walking towards the room.  
  
Knocking he heard a female voice call him in. Opening the door it took him a few  
  
moments to find the teacher. Pushing open the door, his eyes fell on the back of a woman  
  
standing by the piano. Clearing his throat to get her attention, he smiled as she turned.  
  
"Hi! You must be Emi's fa-" .......Draco looked down wondering if maybe he spilled  
  
something on his shirt, or his neck developed a serious rash or something. But he looked  
  
perfectly normal. "Is there something wrong. You don't look too well." ~Why is she  
  
staring at me like that?~ Draco stared back and suddenly a creeping numbness over-  
  
captured his body. ~It's Granger. Hermione Granger.~ Draco thought as he tried to think  
  
of something to say. "Wow, who would ever have thought you would become an ice  
  
skating teacher." ..................a very long and very awkward moment passed...................  
  
"Okay, this is just kind of stupid." Draco stated. "Yeah, it kinda is. I just can't believe it's  
  
you." ~Her eyes look so confused, did she think I was dead or something? I mean she  
  
must have read or heard something about me. Well then again I never really heard  
  
anything about her.~ A few seconds later Hermione came back to her senses and her eyes  
  
locked on his wrist. Draco saw she was going to say something and waited nervously.  
  
She reached out and clasped her fingers around his wrist. A sly smile crept on to his face  
  
as he realized what she was doing. Hermione took a step closer and looked at his arm.  
  
"No mark huh?" She asked looking up at him. Draco shook his head, "Why, did you  
  
expect one?" He replied. Hermione glanced up sharply. "No one knew what happened to  
  
Voldemort. He just disappeared, along with the other deatheaters. People lived in  
  
absolute fear and chaos for months after that. You knew what happened didn't you. But  
  
you never stepped up and admitted the truth." He lightly flinched at the sudden edge in  
  
her voice. "You don't understand. I couldn't. I had to protect Emi. By birthright she  
  
belonged to the deatheaters, I couldn't let her be taken. She's my daughter. Voldemort  
  
didn't spare anyone, not even infants." Draco prayed she would understand. Hermione's  
  
glare softened and she shrugged. "I guess there was nothing else you could do." Glancing  
  
over his shoulder, she smiled. "Emi, Janet come on in." "See you later." Draco called  
  
giving Emi a quick hug. On his way out he heard Janet begin a question about what was  
  
happening. "Well, the thing is that Emi your dad and I knew each other from Hogwarts.  
  
Isn't that funny?"  
  
Later in the lounge. Draco sat and stared at the ugly wallpaper. He had brought some  
  
work to do while he waited for the lesson to finish, but he couldn't concentrate. ~Seeing  
  
Hermione Granger after all these years. She looked so different, but her brown eyes are  
  
still the same.~ Taking a deep breath and concentrating on the ugly wallpaperhe pulled  
  
himself back to the Graduation Ball. It was a masque ball and he had had one dance with  
  
Hermione. The sparks he had felt as a teenager burned themselves back in to his mind.  
  
~She looked beautiful that night. And he was part of it, but she never knew.~ Time  
  
passed quickly with Draco in his endless train of thoughts. He suddenly glanced down at  
  
his watch and hurried to the rinks. Hermione had given the girls ten minutes to fool  
  
around so hidden in the shadows, Draco watched. When he saw Emi and Janet skate  
  
towards the door to change, he walked towards Hermione hoping to get another word  
  
with her. "How'd it go?" He asked. "It was terrific. Emi really has natural talent. But I  
  
wonder why the ice skating talent skipped a generation in the Malfoy family." Hermione  
  
joked. Draco blushed remembering the sixth year Hogsmeade ice skating trip. The  
  
professors were on the ice too, all except Snape who called the activity, "A waste of  
  
water" Draco had fallen more times than he could count, once smacking straight in to  
  
Dumbledore and causing him to fall too. Just then, Draco heard a ringing noise. "Oh,  
  
that's my muggle cellphone. Gimme a moment will you?" Hermione dug around in a bag  
  
she had and pulled out a funny looking little rectangle. Draco stared in awe as she began  
  
talking and having a conversation in the little box. "Are you serious? Was anyone hurt? I  
  
hope he's all right. I'll drive to the hospital the moment I can. Thanks for telling me.  
  
Bye." Turning to Draco, Hermione smiled sheepishly and asked, "Know anywhere that'll  
  
take in a college student whose apartment caught on fire?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Janet and Emi were in the backseat of the green sedan with Draco  
  
and Hermione in front. "You're so lucky Em. I wish Mione was coming to live with us."  
  
Janet called when Draco pulled over in front of her home. "See you in school tomorrow!"  
  
Emi called. If Draco was watching his daughter just then he would have seen her silver  
  
blue eyes widen and a smile spread on her face. ~If Mione and Daddy fall in love, she'll never leave!!!~  
  
Well there you go. Emi's gonna set up her Ole Dad with Hermione.... lol. I hope everyone likes it.....and since it's almost two in the morning I think I'll stop for now....... I'll try to update ASAP and as usual.....PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! It helps me write better stories and writing is the passion of my life.... lol.... and well....who doesn't like to get reviews???? And for me.... *it was good* suffices as a great review lol!! Lastly... if there is anyone who has an unique idea for the future plot.....feel free to suggest it. I'll give you credit for the idea and everything...... I'm not a writer who plans before they write. Pleaz, pleaz review!!! And thanks for even reading this story! 


	4. Smooth Sailing

Harry Potter  
  
Flashbacks Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own HP, J.K. Rowling does. *sniff*  
  
Thanks soo much for all the reviews!! I know I haven't been updating recently, but hey, if ur a student u would know wat its like to have finals and stuff for school. But now during summer vacation I am totally free and can devote all my time to writing again! Yeah! And oh btw ^_ ^ because I sacrificed writing time everyday for the last week or so, I was able to pass my math finals with an A..  
  
"Emi sweet, what would you like for dinner?" Hermione asked, tying her long chocolate  
  
brown hair back with a pink scrunchie. Emi looked up surprised, "Daddy's not  
  
cooking??? But he always does!" Her lower lip started to tremble, and tears began filling  
  
up her silver blue eyes. "Well, your Daddy has a very very important business meeting  
  
tomorrow, and he wants to review some notes for it. Would it be that bad if I cooked  
  
tonight?" Hermione bent down. "I guess not." A sly smile crept on to her face. "Daddy  
  
always lets me eat chocolate for dinner." Emi said. Hermione held back a laugh at the  
  
little girl's attempts to eat sweets. "Oh he does, does he? Hmm. How about we try  
  
something different tonight. Like the meal your Dad planned." Hermione said handing  
  
Emi the recipe Draco had written and left on the counter. "Broc-oli EWWWWWWW.  
  
Please Mione, anything besides that." Emi pleaded. Hermione skimmed over the piece of  
  
paper. "Carrot and tomato salad....... Boiled broccoli with mashed soybeans. Wow. I  
  
didn't know Draco was a healthy eater." Hermione muttered to herself. "He usually  
  
doesn't. But ever since the Pedia Trash called us, he's been making this kind of stuff and  
  
I haven't been eating it." Emi wrinkled her nose. "The Pedia Trash? What's the pedia  
  
trash?" Hermione asked frowning in confusion. "The man who lives at the hospital. You  
  
know. The one with the name tag and the ear things." "Emi!!!!! That's the pediatrician.  
  
Pedia-trish-an." Hermione laughed. Just then Draco appeared from the living room and  
  
hugged Emi "I'm taking a break! So, how's dinner coming along?" He asked leaning  
  
against the wall. "What exactly, Mr. Malfoy did the pedia trash say?" Hermione asked. It  
  
took Draco a second understand. Leaning closer so Emi couldn't hear, he whispered,  
  
"Emi's always been small for her age, but last checkup Dr. Asthenes reported she barely  
  
grew a few inches, and hasn't gained any weight. He thinks it might just be that she's not  
  
getting enough calcium. I've been trying this for a while, we have another checkup in a  
  
few weeks." Draco shrugged, but seeing the concern and worry that immediately filled  
  
Hermione's eyes he added quickly, "But everything should be fine." "Alright then. Lets  
  
change the salad to chicken soup, and maybe stir fry the vegetables. Emi might need  
  
protein but she's not a hamster Draco." Hermione said disappearing in to the kitchen.  
  
Emi giggled. Draco turned to his daughter, "Do you like her?" He asked. Emi grinned  
  
and nodded. "She's like a big sister 'cept better because she's also like a mommy. How  
  
did you meet her?" Emi asked. "We went to Hogwarts together. But we didn't get along  
  
very well. I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. Plus when we were both in school  
  
the world had to deal with the dark lord." Draco explained, feeling the familiar sharp  
  
sting in his chest when he saw how his daughter flinched slightly at the mention of  
  
Voldemort. Even though he had been defeated, his evil legacy had stayed and still scared  
  
the generation that was supposed to be safe from his harm. "Emi!" Hermione called from  
  
the kitchen, "Could you bring my wand here? Its on the coffee table. Draco go back to  
  
your notes!" Emi hopped off the couch she had been sitting on and after grabbing  
  
Hermione's wand, gave it a little wave. Draco ran back down stairs after hearing a loud  
  
explosion and the sound of breaking glass. Hermione at the same time dashed out of the  
  
kitchen. A large decorative gilded mirror that had been hanging on the wall was now in a  
  
million pieces on the floor. "Emi are you okay??" Draco asked picking her up. "Whoa.  
  
That was bloody awesome." Emi whispered grinning. Hermione, from her place at the  
  
door of the kitchen started giggling uncontrollably. "Emi! Use that language again and  
  
you'll be in big trouble." Draco scolded but soon gave up and joined the laughing too.  
  
"Daddy can I please please please pleaaaaaase have a wand now?? I'm five years old!!"  
  
Emmi pouted adorably in Draco's arms. "Hmm, darling I would consider it, but I think  
  
that Hogwarts wants you all in one piece." Draco replied. "Dadddddy!! Please!!!" Emi  
  
tried not to, but her five year old self couldn't help but let a few tears fall. "You and  
  
Mione both have wands! Why can't I??" Emi stifled a soft sob. "Wands are very very  
  
dangerous Emilyn. They're not to be played with, but are for casting important spells.  
  
When you're responsible enough to have one, you bet you'll get one. Please stop crying."  
  
Draco explained wiping away the tears. "Emi dear, if you stop crying I'll give you a  
  
wand." Hermione spoke up. The look Draco shot her sent a slight shiver down her back.  
  
Emmi complied and almost immediately was smiling. "Really Mione? Where is it?  
  
Lemme see! Pleaaaaaase!" Emi jumped up and down. Hermione walked over to her bags  
  
that she had dropped off in the living room. Unzipping the side pocket of one, she took  
  
out a neatly packaged and wrapped wand side package. Draco was at her side in two  
  
quick strides, and taking a firm grip on her arm, he muttered angrily under his breath,  
  
"What the blazes do you think you're doing? You want her to hurt herself? You know  
  
very well no child should have a wand." Draco's eyes were a melting mass of liquid  
  
silver. Hermione simply smiled sweetly back and pulled her arm away, "Oh really Draco.  
  
It hurts me that you don't trust me. And as I remember it you weren't the most  
  
responsible little fellow with your first Hogwarts wand now were you?" Walking over to  
  
Emi, she unwrapped the package and handed her what appeared to be an eight inch  
  
rosewood wand with a strand of unicorn hair embedded inside. "Go ahead and try. In  
  
fact, point it at your Daddy. I promise nothing bad will happen." Hermione whispered.  
  
Emi turned and pointing the wand at Draco, gave it a mighty swish. Draco was about to  
  
pull out his wand and deflect the spell, when he suddenly was encircled with a trail of  
  
pink shooting stars that disappeared almost immediately. "Whoa! Did I do that?" Emi  
  
yelled happily. Tapping it on the coffee table, a large spray of forget me nots bloomed for  
  
a full ten seconds before fading away also. A grin spread on Draco's face when he  
  
realized what Hermione had given her. Emi gave the wand another wave and her face fell  
  
suddenly and she let out a small whimper. Draco, on the other hand started laughing. In  
  
Emi's hand now was a limp rubber chicken. "Mione, I'm so sorry. I broke your wand!"  
  
Emi cried out. "Its not broken. It does that sometimes. It's a trick wand. Some friends of  
  
mine invented them. They don't do any damage and everything that appears is only a  
  
temporary mirage. You can practice for your real wand with this. Oh, and when the wand  
  
itself turns in to something, just say this spell. Finite incantum(spl?)." Hermione drawled  
  
out the simply spell, remembering the importance of pronouncing every syllable  
  
correctly. "Finite incantum!" Emi repeated, and smiled when she saw the bewitched twig  
  
of wood lying still once again in her hand. "I think that's enough wandwork for today  
  
Emi." Draco broke in. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to learn everything today would you?"  
  
Hermione asked. "Oh no. I want to save a bit for Hogwarts too! What if when I get to  
  
Hogwarts, I've learned everything already?" Emi asked, slightly worried. "Oh don't  
  
worry love, I'm sure you'll find something or other to learn." Draco said winking at  
  
Hermione. The three sat down to dinner and after eating the healthy yet delicious meal  
  
Hermione made, Draco went to help Emi bathe, while Hermione unpacked in a  
  
guestroom. As she was just finishing, her cellphone rang. "Hello?" Hermione spoke,  
  
wondering who would be calling so late. "Hi Hermione! This is Ron! Oh you should have  
  
been here today. Charlie showed me and Harry another dragon stunning spell." Ron's  
  
familiar voice blasted out. He never quite got the hang of telephone and insisted always  
  
yelled in the phone. "Harry and I Ron. Not Harry and me. But it sounds exciting. I hope  
  
you two won't be ahead of me in spells when you return." Hermione joked. "No way!  
  
But the second you finish your muggle education-" Ron was cut off by Hermione's  
  
immediate reply. "I'll be back and ready for a witch career. Definitely Ron." "Hold on  
  
Herm, Harry wants to talk to you." A few fumbling noises, and then Harry's calm but  
  
excited voice came on, "Hey Hermione! We got burned bloody bad today. But Charlie's  
  
girlfriend Mina fixed us up pretty quick. Except she learned her stuff at Beauxbatons and  
  
I guess they never learned about cutting out the pain. Oh well. We're almost finished  
  
with our dragon training, and Ron and I were thinking about taking a break before  
  
moving on to the Animugus stuff with McGonagall. Even future aurors need breaks!"  
  
Harry laughed. Hermione smiled. A budding romance had sprung up between the two  
  
during seventh year, but because of their different paths after Hogwarts, they put love on  
  
hold for distant friendship. "I miss you loads Harry." Hermione replied. "Same here  
  
Mione. I miss you too." In the background Hermione heard Ron complaining how no one  
  
missed him. "Tell Ron I miss him more than you." Hermione laughed. Harry relayed the  
  
message without realizing what it actually was. "Lights out! Tomorrow we're hiking up  
  
the Kilomanjaro to find a type of herb that when burned produces a smoke that basically  
  
drugs up the dragons." Hermione heard Charlie's faint voice call. "We hafta go. Charlie's  
  
internal clock is already three hours ahead of ours, when he means early, he means early.  
  
Bye Mione! Ron and I both send our love!" Harry called. "Talk to you guys soon!"  
  
Hermione heard the click and closed her own phone. Feeling a wave of self doubt wash  
  
upon her she sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. A full scholarship to the muggle  
  
school she always wanted to attend. She had made up the courses she missed because of  
  
Hogwarts during the summer. This, and a strong recommendation from her father's  
  
friend, an alumnus of the school, had allowed her for consideration. It was the interview  
  
and essays that won her the interview. This had been what she wanted before finding out  
  
about Hogwarts. She had debated about it for a long long time, before finally deciding  
  
that she would attend school for three years, then return for a lifelong career in the wizard  
  
world. She had been offered a teaching position to replace Trelawney's Divination as the  
  
Muggle Apparatus Professor, to teach the students there who had never had contact with  
  
the Muggle world. She had also been offered a spot on the Aurors Training Program.  
  
This position was offered to Ron and Harry also, who accepted it and were in training for  
  
three years to become the new generation of Aurors. The whole system, including the  
  
Ministry of Magic had been reconstructed There was even a small article done on her in  
  
the Witch Weekly, questioning if she really was going to return to the wizarding world.  
  
But she stuck to her decision and was finishing up her last year of college. Feeling worn  
  
out from the excitement of her day, Hermione climbed wearily in to bed and decided not  
  
to think about making choices anymore.  
  
Ugh, bad ending I know. But I'm kinda on a time limit since I'm studying this summer. I figured it was better to at least post the chapter even tho it would end off weird, rather than keep it off another few days. ^_^ please review, it means a lot and it really gives me motivation to write!! 


End file.
